Absturz
Absturz ist die zweiundzwanzigste und finale Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Alex hat noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, was er nun angerichtet hat mit dem Kommentar, dass Meredith die Studie manipuliert hätte. Richard und auch Derek setzen Meredith massiv unter Druck. Derek ist enttäuscht und stellt sogar Merediths Fähigkeiten als Mutter in Frage... Diese ist jetzt sehr sauer auf Alex, da er sie verraten hat. Als dann auch noch die Frau von der Adoptionsagentur mit Alex redet, sieht Meredith schwarz, doch Alex hat in Wahrheit ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt. Und tatsächlich darf Meredith Zola sofort mit nach Hause nehmen. Dort muss sie allerdings feststellen, dass Derek sich jetzt so von ihr distanziert hat, dass er nicht zu Hause schläft. Owens Entscheidung in Bezug auf den Stationsarztposten wird heute verkündet. Jackson und Cristina sind schon aus dem Rennen. Auch Meredith ist nun ausgeschieden, da sie die Studie manipuliert hat. Alex hat nahezu keine Chance mehr. Er wäre zwar als Arzt gut geeignet, jedoch würde jetzt niemand mehr auf ihn hören, weil Meredith seine Freundin ist und er sie einfach verraten hat. Cristina ist total überfordert: Sie hat herausgefunden, dass sie schwanger ist. Owen möchte Kinder, Cristina aber nicht. Es kommt zum Streit... Teddy verabschiedet sich von Henry, weil sie mit Andrew nach Deutschland gehen will. Henry sagt ihr daraufhin, dass er in sie verliebt ist... Ein Flugzeugsabsturz sorgt für Chaos im Seattle Grace. Es werden Patienten entlassen oder in umliegende Krankenhäuser überwiesen, weil Betten gebraucht werden. Man rechnet mit Hunderten von Verletzten. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass anscheinend niemand überlebt hat. Die Ärzte werden aufgeteilt und jeder muss mehreren Familien die schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Mark geht zu Jackson und sagt ihm, dass er Lexie freigibt. Dann sucht er Lexie auf, weil er wissen möchte, ob sie okay ist. Lexie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, aber dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll, weil sie mit Jackson glücklich sein will. Inhalt Musik *'Way to the Future' von Katie Herzig *'Brighter' von Morgan Taylor Reid *'Lippy Kids' von Elbow *'Anything But You' von Civalias *'In Front of You' von The Quiet Kind Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Unaccompanied Minor bezieht sich auf einen Song von Their Only Dreams. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Trivia *Auch der Flugabsturz in dieser Episode könnte eine Anspielung auf den Flugzeugabsturz in Staffel 8 sein. Man weiß nicht, ob diese Anspielungen in Staffel 7 absichtlich eingebaut wurden oder rein zufällig sind. *Sofia Torres in der ausgestrahlten Version dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte aber einen Auftritt in einer gestrichenen Szene. Intro Ich hab immer gesagt: "Allein bin ich glücklicher". Ich hab meine Arbeit, meine Freunde, aber wenn man jemanden ständig in seinem Leben hat, hat man mehr Ärger, als es Wert ist. Offenbar seh ich das jetzt anders. Outro Es gibt schon einen Grund, warum ich sagte ich wär allein glücklich. Naja, ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich allein glücklich wäre. Es lag nur daran, dass ich dachte, wenn ich jemanden liebe und es dann auseinander geht, das würde ich nicht überleben. Allein zu sein ist einfacher. Es ist nicht angenehm, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass man Liebe braucht und sie dann nicht bekommt. Nachher verlässt man sich noch auf die Liebe, weil sie einem gefällt. Nachher baut man noch sein Leben darauf auf und dann bricht alles zusammen. Kann man so einen Schmerz überhaupt aushalten? Die Liebe zu verlieren ist wie ein Organschaden, das ist wie sterben. Es gibt nur einen Unterschied: Der Tod ist das Ende. Das hier könnte ewig so weiter gehen. Zitate *Teddy: Ich hab 'n total schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nicht da bin. *Henry: Während der OP? Ich bin ja bewusstlos, dann fehlst du mir noch nicht. *Teddy: Okay, ich schätze dann kann ich jetzt... *Henry: Du kannst 'n schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Zeit danach haben. Wenn die mich aus der Vollnarkose holen und ich feststelle, dass du am anderen Ende der Welt wohnst, mit Arnold. *Teddy: Andrew! *Henry: Ahhhhhh... *Teddy: Wie bitte? *Henry: Er ist 'n Rockstar! Ich finde sein Name sollte mit Anbetungslauten untermalt werden. *Teddy: Er... Ich, ich kann nicht... Ist das 'n Kompliment oder einfach nur fies? *Henry: Ich weiß nicht. Hängt davon ab, ob man auf Rockstars steht. *Teddy: Na schön, da Andrew kein Rockstar ist... *Henry: Ahhhhhh.... *Teddy: Hey Henry, könntest du damit aufhören? Das nervt, ehrlich. *Henry: Meine Frau verlässt mich. Ich darf 'n bisschen nervig sein. *Teddy: Ich bin gar nicht richtig deine Frau, also darfst du dich auch nicht so benehmen. *Henry: Mag sein, aber dafür bist du meine beste Freundin. *Teddy: Es tut mir leid. *Henry: Nicht nötig. Glücklich werden ist erlaubt. Mit Andrew. Ahhhhhh... *Teddy: Du bist unmöglich. *Henry: Ja, du auch. * * *Cristina (zu Alex): Meredith hat immer zu dir gehalten. Das weißt du. Und jetzt zerstörst du ihre Karriere! Such dir schnell 'ne abgefuckte Assistenzärztin, die auf dich abfährt, denn wenn du das nächste mal am Abgrund stehst, wird dir ganz bestimmt keiner helfen! * * *Owen: Ich weiß wer du bist. Ich weiß was du willst, weil ich dich liebe. Und ich seh in dir bestimmt keine Gebärmaschine, dazu lieb ich dich einfach zu sehr. Wieso sollte ich dich zu etwas zwingen, das dich unglücklich macht? Meinst du ich liebe dich mehr, wenn du unglücklich bist? Denkst du ich will, dass du nochmal zu Meredith läufst? Glaubst du ich will das nochmal erleben? Aber ich denke dieses Baby... *Cristina: Nein! Nein! *Owen: Cristina, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich weiß, dass es funktionieren könnte, ohne dass alles aus dem Ruder läuft oder deine Karriere ruiniert wird. *Cristina: Ich will kein Baby. *Owen: Du bekommst aber eins. *Cristina: Bist du 'n Abtreibungsgegner?? *Owen: Wievielte Woche? *Cristina: Das spielt keine Rolle! *Owen: Es spielt eine Rolle. *Cristina: Okay, verstehe. Erklär mir, wann Leben beginnt! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. *Owen: Ich, ich weiß es nicht. Hat es schon Hände? *Cristina: Ich fass es nicht, dass du mir das antust! *Owen: Ich hab nur 'ne Frage gestellt. *Cristina: Ich will keins! Verstehst du? Ich hasse Kinder nicht. Ich hab Respekt vor ihnen und sie verdienen deshalb Eltern, die sie auch wirklich wollen. *Owen: Ich will welche. Ich will Kinder haben und du vielleicht auch. Ich glaube fest daran, dass dein Leben vielfältiger sein könnte. Ich glaube fest daran, dass es dir bestimmt ist, nicht nur Ärztin zu sein. Damit mein ich nicht, dass wir das durchziehen. Ich verlange nur, dass wir darüber nachdenken. Lass uns darüber nachdenken, wie das Leben sein könnte. Cristina Yang, unser Leben könnte vollkommen und wunderbar werden. * * *Meredith: Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid. *Webber: Machen Sie den Mund auf! Über wie viele Patienten reden wir hier? Haben Sie es mehr als einmal getan? *Meredith: Auch das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. *Derek: Sie wird uns nicht antworten. *Webber: Wir werden der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Karev sucht raus, an welchen Fällen er dran war, als er Sie gesehen hat. Wir werden alles bis auf den Tag genau zurückverfolgen. *Meredith: Ich habe nichts getan, was Auswirkungen auf die Resultate hatte. Feuern Sie mich. Tun Sie, was Sie für... *Derek: Hör zu: Das hier ist kein Wunschkonzert! (Alex klopft und gibt Webber einen Umschlag) ''Du hast nicht zu entscheiden, wer das Medikament bekommt und wer das Placebo! Und du hast nicht zu entscheiden, wie die Versuchsreihe zu laufen hat! *Meredith: Solange ich nichts sage, hat es keine Auswirkungen auf die Studie. Wenn niemand weiß, was ich getan habe, bleibt der Versuch blind. *Derek: Mit der Studie ist Schluss! Ich bin im Arsch! Das Krankenhaus ist im Arsch und du bist auch im Arsch! Es ist eine Krankheit, die wir versuchen zu heilen. Ich hätte Parkinson oder das ALS-Syndrom nehmen können... *Webber: ''(flüstert) ''Es war... Es war Adele. *Derek: ...aber ich hab es für dich getan. *Webber: Derek, es war Adele. * * *Derek: Und, gehst du? *Meredith: Nein, ich wurde nicht gefeuert. Ich weiß, jetzt bist du enttäuscht. *Derek: Meine Versuchsreihe ist mehr oder weniger im Eimer. Willst du mich wirklich als Arschloch hinstellen? *Meredith: Nein, natürlich nicht. *Derek: Da es um Adele geht, hat sich für Richard der Fall geändert, aber nicht für mich. *Meredith: Ah, das versteh ich. Ja. *Derek: Du kannst das unmöglich verstehen. Wenn du die Millionen Menschen mit Alzheimer im Blick gehabt hättest, deren Leben anders und durch das Mittel besser geworden wäre, dann hättest du dich niemals so verhalten. Wann lernst du endlich den Unterschied zwischen richtig und falsch? *Meredith: Und wann kapierst du es Derek? Es gibt nicht nur richtig oder falsch! Das Leben ist komplizierter. Dieser Fall war komplizierter, Derek. Er war komplizierter, weil es sich um Adele und Richard handelte! Es war kompliziert, weil wir wussten, dass sich in unseren Händen ein Mittel befindet, das ihr helfen kann! Diese Situation war schwierig. Verstehst du das nicht? Und es tut mir leid, dass ich alles verdorben habe, aber ich würde wieder so handeln! *Derek: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit jemandem ein Kind großziehen soll, der nicht versteht, dass es ein richtig oder falsch geben muss. *Meredith: Das heißt also, du glaubst, ich werde eine schlechte Mutter sein. Willst du darauf hinaus? *Derek: Du sagst mir das schon seit Wochen. Vielleicht hast du Recht. *Meredith: Okay. *Derek: Vielleicht hast du ja wirklich Recht. Ich brauch Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich brauch 'n bisschen Abstand. * * *Cristina: Meredith! *Meredith: Ich muss mich bei der Adoptionstante melden. Derek ist weg. Er redet nicht mehr mit mir. *Cristina: Was, dann stimmt's also? Was hast du dir nur gedacht? *Meredith: Ich hab gedacht, ich injiziere der Frau vom Chef keine Kochsalzlösung ins Hirn, wenn ich ein Medikament habe, das ihr hilft, kein vor sich hin vegetierendes Etwas zu werden! Derek wär fast explodiert. *Cristina: Werden sie dich rausschmeißen? *Meredith: Ich wurde suspendiert. Webber hat sich zurückgehalten, als er hörte, dass es um Adele ging. Ich hab getan, was nötig war. *Cristina: Meredith. *Meredith: Hätt ich das nicht getan, würde ich mir das ewig vorwerfen. ''(Sieht Alex mit Janet reden) ''Und Karev versaut mir mein ganzes Leben! *Cristina: Meredith. *Meredith: Alex, was hast du ihr gesagt? *Alex: Ich hab ihr gar nichts gesagt. *Meredith: Janet, egal was er gesagt hat... *Alex: Kannst du jetzt mal die Klappe halten? Darum geht es nämlich nicht. *Janet: Wir gewähren Ihnen zeitlich begrenzte Fürsorge für Zola. Wenn das noch schwebende Bewerbungsverfahren abgeschlossen ist - vorausgesetzt es läuft alles gut - gewähren wir Ihnen die Fürsorge dauerhaft. Zolas Arzt hier sagte, es ginge ihr ausgezeichnet. Deshalb dürfen Sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen, heute noch. *Alex: Ihre Narben sehen gut aus, sie toleriert normale Nahrung, neurologisch muss sie nachuntersucht werden. Sie bekommt Antibiotika. Hier ist noch ein Rezept für Schmerzmittel, die sie vielleicht braucht, aber sie war eigentlich gut drauf. Möchtest du mich vielleicht noch irgendwas fragen? Meredith, hast du dazu noch Fragen? * * *Schwester: Windeln und Wickelunterlagen und noch Pre-Nahrung. Die kleinen Flaschen passen wirklich gut in eine Wickeltasche. Haben Sie eigentlich 'ne Wickeltasche? *Meredith: Nein. *Schwester: Oh, dann hol ich Ihnen eine. Wir haben noch welche im Schrank. Wir haben noch ganz schön viele Sachen. Die Eltern bringen alles mit, aber dann schafft es das Kind nicht. Die wollen das Zeug dann nicht mehr ansehen, also packen wir es weg. Also hier sind die Schnuller. Die grünen hat Zola am liebsten. Verstaut Ihr Mann gerade den Kindersitz im Auto? *Meredith: Ich hab keinen Kindersitz. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich noch 'n Mann hab. *Schwester: Chirurg. Stimmt's Kleines? Sie haben wahrscheinlich vergessen, wie er ohne Maske aussieht. Wir besorgen Ihnen einen. Wollen Sie auch ein Reisebettchen? Und ich pack Ihnen noch ein paar Creme-Pröbchen dazu. * * *Mark: Hey, alles in Ordnung? *Lexie: Ohhh, jetzt nicht, Mark. *Mark: Oh komm schon, Lexie. Du warst den ganzen Tag in der Todeszone. *Lexie: Du musst damit aufhören! Ich meine damit, hör auf mit mir zu reden, nach mir zu sehen und hör auf mit meinem Freund zu reden! Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, aber ich will dich nicht lieben! Ich will nämlich glücklich werden! Und Jackson macht mich glücklich, verstehst du? Und wenn du weiter an mir herumzerrst, werde ich irgendwann weich und komm zu dir zurück. *Mark: Du hast Recht. Tut mir sehr leid. *Lexie: Du hast doch, was du willst: Du wolltest eine Familie. Bitte gewähr mir das, was ich will! *Mark: Ich sagte doch, du hast Recht. Ich hab Avery gesagt, dass ich dich freigebe. Hat er's dir nicht erzählt? *Lexie: Doch, das ist patriarchalisch und wirklich schräg. *Mark: Ich lasse dich los, Lexie! Das bedeutet, du musst jetzt weggehen. * * *Meredith (zu Zola): Okay, also das ist unser Haus. Es gibt noch ein Haus, da hast du dann dein eigenes Zimmer. Aber das besteht zur Zeit nur aus Balken und hat keine Wände. Also wohnen wir noch für 'ne Weile hier. Derek?? ''(Niemand antwortet) ''Okay, der ist wohl noch verschwunden. Er hatte aber auch wirklich 'n grässlichen Tag und er ist grade 'n bisschen wütend, Zola. ''(Macht in der Küche Licht an. Da ist aber niemand.) ''Wir zwei schaffen das schon und wir haben 'ne Menge vor, wenn alles so klappt, wie wir uns das denken. Wir hören uns gleich 'n Schlaflied aus Malawi an, damit du dich schön zu Hause fühlst. Mir fällt nämlich grade in unserer Sprache überhaupt keins ein. ''(Macht die Tür zum Dachboden auf) ''Lexie?? ''(Niemand antwortet) ''Eigentlich wohnen hier ganz viele Leute. Deshalb wird's auch manchmal ganz schön verrückt. Hier ist es nie ruhig. Alex?? ''(Geht in Alex' Zimmer uns sieht, dass er ausgezogen ist) Na schön. Wir schaffen das schon, oder? Du und ich, wir sind ein Team. Wir sind stark. Das haben wir gemeinsam. Ich bin ganz schön froh, dass du da bist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es an deinem ersten Tag so ruhig wird. Aber Zola, ich krieg das schon alles irgendwie hin und dann sehen wir weiter. Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Maret Hosemann auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Carolin Neumann auf Serienjunkies (deutsch) en:Unaccompanied Minor Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode